tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Having a Ball
Having a Ball is the seventh story in the Manchester Chronicles, following Kieran Hawthorne and Heather Prescott as they, and many others, attend the Friends in Need Ball. Summary Erika Stone and Mary Hamilton have some fun at the Manchester Stilton Hotel before going to attend the Friends in Need Ball. That night, Kieran Hawthorne and Heather Prescott arrive, and soon the chaos of such a big event surrounds them. Elizabeth Moncrieff is using Freezing Draught to capture women for some fun in a private room, starting with Sarah Hunt. Kieran's ex-girlfriend Verity Knight has been assigned to protect the ball, alongside her new partner, and superior, Georgina MacKenzie. Annabelle Konstantinov has a special display being featured, but she soon starts targeting rich girls like Aurora Perrot and Josina Van der Meer to act as mannequins for her using Type-7. Margaret Archer and Serena Archer soon arrive, shocking the guests, as well as making it clear why there was so much security for the event. All the while, a group that is known as the Crown Breakers are watching from afar, waiting to make their move. Erika and Mary eventually stop time using Erika's Temporal Gene to have some fun. As the night goes on Kieran and Elizabeth hit it off, while Heather encounters her ex-girlfriend Meaghan Mason, as well as finding herself pining for Sandra Moncrieff and bullied for being a lesbian. Erika helps Heather to stand up to everyone at the ball, dancing with her and soon encouraging several same-sex couples to dance together as well. Kieran and Heather end up stopping time later as well, Kieran discovering he's even able to freeze Heather with a touch. After time resumes, Elizabeth picks off not only Erika but Heather too, Kieran none the wiser as he's dealing with Verity, his suspicions of Annabelle's actions, and an encounter with his former superior officer, Ziba Khoroushi. Right as Amelia DuGalle puts Sandra to sleep via some form of magic, Annabelle makes a big move, freezing several police officers, including Gabriella O’Connor, as well as herself. The Crown Breakers make their move at last, freezing all the security they can identify, as well as several guests. Bashira Abasi, in disguise, leads the operation, which soon gets out of hand when Koert Nagel starts making death threats. Ilona Sirmais flees in horror, throwing aside her Type-7 weapon. This distraction allows for Kieran, Verity, Georgina and Larissa Penbrook to stage a counter-attack against the terrorists, Elizabeth Moncrieff soon coming to their aid. Ultimately, Bashira escapes, but most of the Crown Breakers are frozen and captured. In the aftermath, Marianne Atkinson sneaks away with Karen Barker under the thrall of a Type-7 Chip, Amelia collects vital intelligence from Catherine Moncrieff, Elizabeth releases her collection except for Sarah Hunt, Annabelle's connection to the Crown Breakers is kept secret and Ilona escapes. Kieran and Heather mend their relationship, Heather then trying to hook up with Sandra, only for Ashlynne Krueger to seduce her instead. Kieran meanwhile is taken home by Elizabeth, and Ilona is picked up by Bianca Prescott. Appearing Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Elizabeth Bogush 3.jpg|Malina Kowalski (Elizabeth Bogush)|link=Malina Kowalski James Spader 2.jpg|Gareth Shanowski (James Spader)|link=Gareth Shanowski Sheree J Wilson 2.jpg|Loren Shanowski (Sheree J Wilson)|link=Loren Shanowski Brie Larson.jpg|Angie Shanowski (Brie Larson)|link=Angie Shanowski Aarti Mann 6.jpg|Sashi Rao (Aarti Mann)|link=Sashi Rao Miranda Kerr.jpg|Delfina Rao (Miranda Kerr)|link=Delfina Rao Colin O'Donoghue 3.jpg|Kieran Hawthorne (Colin O'Donoghue)|link=Kieran Hawthorne Kaya Scodelario 2.jpg|Heather Prescott (Kaya Scodelario)|link=Heather Prescott Amy Hoggart.jpg|Connie Cobb (Amy Hoggart)|link=Connie Cobb Jane Leeves.jpg|Susan Harrington (Jane Leeves)|link=Susan Harrington Desi Lydic 2.jpg|Marianne Atkinson (Desi Lydic)|link=Marianne Atkinson Teri Reeves.png|Lysette Banner (Teri Reeves)|link=Lysette Banner Amy Manson 5.jpg|Murron McCreery (Amy Manson)|link=Murron McCreery Kelly Reilly 2.jpg|Sharon Wilcox (Kelly Reilly)|link=Sharon Wilcox Rachael Stirling.jpg|Ethel Kellogg (Rachael Stirling)|link=Ethel Kellogg Eddie Redmayne 2.jpg|Geoffrey Atherton (Eddie Redmayne)|link=Geoffrey Atherton Erin Brady.jpg|Amanda Blackburn (Erin Brady)|link=Amanda Blackburn Natalia Siwiec 2.jpg|Halina Piontek (Natalia Siwiec)|link=Halina Piontek Talulah Riley.jpg|Priscilla Trafford (Talulah Riley)|link=Priscilla Trafford Adelaide Kane 2.jpg|Aurora Perrot (Adelaide Kane)|link=Aurora Perrot Laura Brent 2.jpg|Josina Van der Meer (Laura Brent)|link=Josina Van der Meer Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff (Clara Paget)|link=Sandra Moncrieff Amy Pemberton 4.jpg|Sarah Hunt (Amy Pemberton)|link=Sarah Hunt Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff (Rebecca Ferguson)|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein (Galadriel Stineman)|link=Hannah Rothstein Michiel Huisman 2.jpg|Koert Nagel (Michiel Huisman)|link=Koert Nagel Christina Vidal.jpg|Bashira Abasi (Christina Vidal)|link=Bashira Abasi Felicity Jones.jpg|Verity Knight (Felicity Jones)|link=Verity Knight Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook (Sophia Myles)|link=Larissa Penbrook Hannah Ware.jpg|Georgina MacKenzie (Hannah Ware)|link=Georgina MacKenzie Richard E Grant.jpg|James Moncrieff (Richard E Grant)|link=James Moncrieff Emilia Fox 2.jpg|Lorraine Stevens (Emilia Fox)|link=Lorraine Stevens Suranne Jones 2.jpg|Gabriella O’Connor (Suranne Jones)|link=Gabriella O’Connor Ksenia Solo 2.jpg|Ilona Sirmais (Ksenia Solo)|link=Ilona Sirmais David Walliams 2.jpeg|Harold Painter (David Walliams)|link=Harold Painter Ian McNeice 2.jpg|Vernon Gully (Ian McNeice)|link=Vernon Gully Gemma Atkinson 8.jpg|Donna Bingham (Gemma Atkinson)|link=Donna Bingham Summer Bishil 2.jpeg|Helena Atkinson (Summer Bishil)|link=Helena Atkinson Maria Amanda 3.jpg|Ashlynne Krueger (Maria Amanda)|link=Ashlynne Krueger Rebecca De Mornay.jpg|Margaret Archer (Rebecca De Mornay)|link=Margaret Archer Don Warrington 2.jpg|Damien Archer (Don Warrington)|link=Damien Archer Alesha Dixon 2.jpg|Serena Archer (Alesha Dixon)|link=Serena Archer Daniel Radcliffe 2.jpeg|David Rigby (Daniel Radcliffe)|link=David Rigby Natalie Glebova 2.jpg|Annabelle Konstantinov (Natalie Glebova)|link=Annabelle Konstantinov Richard Madden 2.jpg|Aric Caliban (Richard Madden)|link=Aric Caliban Pooky Quesnel 2.png|Minerva Woodruff (Pooky Quesnel)|link=Minerva Woodruff Regina Hall.jpg|Emily Weston (Regina Hall)|link=Emily Weston Martha Madison.jpg|Madeline Faye (Martha Madison)|link=Madeline Faye Allie DeBerry.jpg|Cecelia Wattenberg (Allie DeBerry)|link=Cecelia Wattenberg Michelle MacErlean.jpg|Lisa Wheelock P(Michelle MacErlean)|link=Lisa Wheelock Amy Johnston 2.jpg|Penelope Sunderland (Amy Johnston)|link=Penelope Sunderland Karla Cheatham Mosley 3.jpg|Karen Barker (Karla Cheatham Mosley)|link=Karen Barker Phil Davis.jpg|Malcolm Sutcliff L(Phil Davis)|link=Malcolm Sutcliff Martin Freeman.jpg|Nicholas Hallett (Martin Freeman)|link=Nicholas Hallett Maya Rudolph 2.jpg|Aretha Hallett (Maya Rudolph)|link=Aretha Hallett Gina Philips 2.png|Chase Sutcliff (Gina Philips)|link=Chase Sutcliff Nick Zano 2.jpg|Tom Dewey (Nick Zano)|link=Tom Dewey Georgina Chapman 5.jpg|Petra Turner (Georgina Chapman)|link=Petra Turner Andrew Buchan.jpg|Ryan Clarke (Andrew Buchan)|link=Ryan Clarke Rosie Huntington-Whiteley.jpg|Meaghan Mason (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley)|link=Meaghan Mason Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff (Marina Benedict)|link=Catherine Moncrieff Simon Amstell 2.jpg|Rodney Dalrymple (Simon Amstell)|link=Rodney Dalrymple Sean O'Pry 2.jpg|Andre Lamarche (Sean O'Pry)|link=Andre Lamarche Emily Berrington.jpg|Eugenia Harrington (Emily Berrington)|link=Eugenia Harrington Tiffany Brouwer 2.jpg|Louisa Dickens (Tiffany Brouwer)|link=Louisa Dickens Claudia Winkleman 5.jpg|Jillie Eccelstone (Claudia Winkleman)|link=Jillie Eccelstone Rebecca Hazlewood 2.jpg|Tracey Patel (Rebecca Hazlewood)|link=Tracey Patel Rose Byrne.jpg|Melanie Adler (Rose Byrne)|link=Melanie Adler Parisa Fakhri 2.jpg|Ziba Khoroushi (Parisa Fakhri)|link=Ziba Khoroushi Geri Halliwell.jpg|Amelia DuGalle (Geri Halliwell)|link=Amelia DuGalle Toby Kebbell 2.jpg|Thomas Ryan (Toby Kebbell)|link=Thomas Ryan Zoe Tapper 2.jpg|Bettina Siddall (Zoe Tapper)|link=Bettina Siddall Lily Collins 3.jpg|Cayley Hawthorne (Lily Collins)|link=Cayley Hawthorne Bianca Byngton 2.jpg|Bianca Prescott (Bianca Byington)|link=Bianca Prescott Eleanor Matsuura 2.jpg|Florence Hayashi (Eleanor Matsuura)|link=Florence Hayashi Category:Stories Category:Manchester Chronicles